


Z is for Zeitgeber

by shir0ch4n



Series: He's Not That Bad [26]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: ABC Challenge, Gen, Never Possessed!AU, curse it, curse the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir0ch4n/pseuds/shir0ch4n
Summary: Here comes the sun, do do doo do. Here comes the sun and I say...GET LOST!!





	Z is for Zeitgeber

A youth with bright red eyes and odd garbs watched as the human and goron camps rose to greet the morning sun. The little streaks that managed to get through the thick canopy of leaves gently waking them to get started with the soon to be normal morning rituals. Packing up the camp, rerolling bedrolls, getting breakfast started, and  _ other  _ personal things that needed to be taken care of in the woods. As Sheik watched the two groups leisurely get their day started they also watched the last of their merry little band awakening.

Who were not quite as  _ graceful _ getting up.

One by one the reptilians awoke with a short  _ hiss _ followed by much groaning and stumbling as they began to do their own morning rituals. Which wasn't all that much different except for a few little things, such as the lack of bedrolls. It appeared as though they were unused to the sun waking them as the light seemed to bother them greatly, if the hands over their eyes were to be any indication. They all still looked a bit groggy what with all the unhappy faces and dragging feet. However, not all of them awoke at the sun’s morning kiss. There were still a few forms on the ground, the Dragon Knight included. Sheik watched as conscious ones went around to shake or prod the supine ones. They also noticed that there was a considerable amount of distance between those prodding and the sleeping targets. That was immediately proven necessary when the unhappy targets all took a swipe or kick at their unknown assailant. It was a bit amusing how these ferocious fighters can act a bit childish at times.

What was not amusing were the stares the skeikah knew were being directed at the cold blooded soldiers. Sheik had been in the caves with the lizards, aiding them in preparing to reclaim their home. The cave dwellers never had to bother with the sun to wake them as the humans have. They relied on some sort internal instinct to awaken them instead. To see the others gawk at them as though they were some sort of sideshow attraction was disrespectful to these proud warriors.

Not wanting this to continue Sheik decided to assist the reptilians in their morning chores. They too went around prodding the still slumbering lizards awake. Hoping that at least if the others saw a human casually assisting the other species they wouldn't think so much about how different they are. It was a whimsical concept but Sheik wasn't going to let that put them down.

The last one still slumbering was the Dragon Knight. As the sheikah approached him, a slow groan issued out, “Go ‘way.” 

Surprised, the ninja blurted, “You’re awake.”

Rolling over on his back he groggily replied, “Been ‘wake. Stupid human side.” As he sat up he let out a big yawn. “What time is it?”

“It's late morning most of us have already finished our morning chores. We'll be ready to move out in half an hour. What do mean  _ human side _ ?”

“That's not important, I have an army to wrangle!” Volga swayed as he stood up too fast and ran off towards his army, barking out orders. Sheik watched as the lizard army scrambled about getting prepared to move out with the others. It left a sour note having not been answered but the sheikah understood. The relationship between the human and reptilian armies was still too new, it would take time before either felt comfortable enough to even share the same space.

Sheik watched as a dinolfos almost choked on his food when the dragon ordered him to hurry up.

Hopefully they'll at least get used to the routine.

**Author's Note:**

> Can we just all end this arguement and say Sheik is nonbinary, thank you.
> 
> Look how nice, Volga made a friend. Kinda.
> 
> This ain't the final part of this series there's still one more chapter to go. And a reveal of something I've been hinting at from the beginning about our favorite dragon knight.
> 
> Cake for those who can guess what it is.
> 
> I have the whole thing already completed but I will still take requests within this AU for our favorite dragon knight.
> 
> Give me art and see my art go here: [shir0ch4ns-art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shir0ch4ns-art)


End file.
